Story:Star Trek: Athena/Beginnings Part One/Chapter One
"BEGINNINGS PART ONE" At Homeworld Command it's buzzing with life to discuss what to do about the Wraith incurisons into the Alpha Quadrant, as the turbolift doors opened and Anastasia walks out of the lift wearing her dress uniform and walks towards the main command center and then into General O'Neill's office. Sit down Major I understand how you must feel about what happened out there during the final engagement with the Der'kal Empire, I'm sorry about what happened to your crew I knew Colonel Langford we trained together and had barbecues together I've seen his family my concludes General O'Neill says as he looks at Major Dualla. She nods at him. General what is going on I was suppose to be on shore leave for the next few weeks? asked Major Dualla as she looks at General O'Neill. He looks at her and is about to speak when both Senator Martin and Admiral Kira walks into the room. Senator Martin and Admiral Kira may I present Major Anastasia Dualla she's the only senior ranking officer to survive the final battle on board the Heracles General O'Neill says as he looks at Senator Martin and Admiral Kira. Senator Martin shook her hand. Major you've got an impressive record Senator Martin says as she looks at Major Dualla. Then she shook Typhuss's hand. I have read your service record, very impressive record Major Dualla says Typhuss as he looks at Major Dualla. She looks at them. So what's this all about? Major Dualla asked as she looks at them. Typhuss shows her the schematics to the Athena. I want to promote you to Lieutenant Colonel and give you command of the Athena says Typhuss as he looks at Major Dualla. She is surprised and happy. Thank you sir I won't let you or the Federation down Major Dualla says as she looks at them. Your ready for your first command and you will make a fine commanding officer says Typhuss as he looks at Major Dualla. She looks at them. I'm ready so is my ship here at ESD? Major Dualla says as she looks at them. General O'Neill looks at her. No, its at the Hephaestus Base in sector 887 the planet we're calling P7R-092 General O'Neill says as he looks at Major Dualla. Admiral Kira looks at Major Dualla. Typhuss gives her a new rank insignia of Lieutenant Colonel. Go pick your crew Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Dualla. She leaves O'Neill's office. She seems excited about her new command and promotion General O'Neill says as he looks at Typhuss and Senator Martin. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah she does, I remember when I got promoted to Vice Admiral two years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. In the briefing room of Homeworld Command Colonel Dualla is looking over the files of several people that can be her first officer when Admiral Kira walks into the room. Admiral Colonel Dualla says as she gets up. He raises his hand up. As you were Colonel, I just wanted to see how things are going says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at him. Slow going I know how Colonel Mitchell felt when he was trying to reassemble SG-1 Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira smiles at her. Carter and I were assigned to the research and development labs on Starbase 400 but Mitchell got the team back says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at the files and looks at him. For my first officer I was wanting to pick Elizabeth Hailey she served on board the Phoenix before Admiral Tyson's sister took command of the ship, how was she kicked off the ship she has a very impressive record Anastasia says as she looks at the padd and then at Admiral Kira. Typhuss explains what happened. The last commanding officer, General Ronald Mitchell thought that she wasn't right for the job and charged her with insubordination says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at the file on the padd again. She's currently assigned to the Hephaestus Base in sector 887 under the command of General Hunter Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the padd and then at Admiral Kira. He looks at her. Good luck Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla and leaves the briefing room. She gets done picking her crew but doesn't have a helm officer yet and she's ordered to report to the USS Intrepid to be transported to the Hephaestus Base/shipyards. On board the USS Intrepid Colonel Dualla and most of her senior staff that she picked as Admiral Kira and Commander Madden greets them. Welcome aboard the Intrepid, Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at him. Thank you Admiral can't wait to see my new ship Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Commander Madden and Admiral Kira. Madden taps his combadge. Bridge this is Commander Madden we've got the colonel and her crew on board set course for the Hephaestus Base maximum slipstream Commander Madden says as he gives orders to the bridge. Acknowledge Commander Commander Curtis says over the com. The Intrepid leaves Earth orbit and jumps to slipstream. In the Officer's mess Colonel Dualla sees the slipstream corridor as the ship is traveling through it when Vedek Kira walks to her. May I join you Colonel Vedek Kira says as she looks at her. She nods at her. Oh I'm Vedek Kira Nerys by the way and I'm guessing your Lieutenant Colonel Anastasia Dualla Kira says as she looks at her. Anastasia nods at her. Yeah I am Anastasia says as she looks at Kira. Kira smiles at her. I've read your record very impressive Kira says as she looks at the Colonel. She smiles then the com activates. Colonel Dualla, we will arrive at the Hephaestus Base in one hour says Typhuss over the com. She taps her combadge. I'm on my way Dualla out Colonel Dualla says as she speaks to the com. She leaves the mess hall and heads for the bridge. The Intrepid exits the slipstream corridor that opens and then approaches Hephaestus Base. On the base Admiral Kira, Colonel Dualla and most of her command staff beam in as they meet up with General Hunter. Admiral Kira welcome to Hephaestus Base I'm General Karl Hunter this is my XO Lieutenant Matthew Scott General Hunter says as he looks at Admiral Kira, Colonel Dualla, Lieutenant Valdez, Ensign Ronald, and Doctor Harris. Matt looks at them. Nice to meet you, and its good to see you again Admiral Matt says as he looks at them and then at Admiral Kira. Typhuss smiles at Matt and shook his hand. Its good to see you too Matt says Typhuss as he looks at Matt. General Hunter and Lieutenant Scott leads them to the Athena docking bay area. As you can see our shipyards are building several other BC-305s but the Athena was the first to finish and she's operational and ready to be inspected by the Admiral General Hunter says as he's looking at the group. As they get to the bay Typhuss sees the Athena out the window and turns to General Hunter. That's a hell of a ship you've got there, I helped design the Daedalus class with Samantha Carter says Typhuss as he looks at General Hunter. They look at the ship. We decided to test fly the ship before Colonel Dualla takes command let's see in the ops center General Hunter says as he looks at them. They head to the ops center. In the ops center they walks in and see the screen. Typhuss sees the original pilot in the center and turns to General Hunter and asked him about the pilot. What about that pilot? asked Typhuss as he looks at General Hunter. Hunter looks at him. He's suppose to be aboard the Athena General Hunter says as he looks at Typhuss. Then they look at the Athena. Wondering who is on board Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the group. Admiral Kira inputs a few commands into the console and contacted the Athena. Admiral Kira to Athena says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. This is Lieutenant Adam Mitchell I'm the pilot for this ship Lieutenant Mitchell says on the screen. General Hunter looks at the screen. You're not authorized for the test piloting Lieutenant not after that stunt you pulled in the F-302 flight simulation General Hunter says as he looks at the screen. What sir I can't hear you the transmission must be breaking up Lieutenant Mitchell says as he cuts the transmission. Admiral Kira then contacts the Hammond and the Odyssey. Admiral Kira to the Hammond and the Odyssey, we have a problem meet me on the Athena with a security team says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. They see the Athena finally dock at the shipyards after a stunning performance at the testing area. On the bridge of the Athena Colonel Mitchell, General Carter, Admiral Kira and a security team instancely beams onto the bridge, they see Lieutenant Mitchell in the pilot chair. Uh, hi Adam says as he looks at them. In the detention area Lieutenant Mitchell is pacing about in the cell when Admiral Kira and Colonel Dualla walk into the room and nod at the ensign sitting there and he walks out of the room. Well I guess I put myself in more hot water then I'm normally am in with the General Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks a the pair. Admiral Kira looks at the young officer. Your in hot water with me Lieutenant, maybe I should demote you to Ensign, you weren't authorized to be on the Athena or test piloting you think the rules don't appy to you says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Anastasia looks at Adam. Lieutenant why did you take the Athena? Colonel Dualla asked as she looks at Adam through the force field. He looks at her. I wanted to be the pilot that should test her full power and I got to do it and that's why I stole the ship Adam says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Lieutenant you're in a lot of trouble with not only me but also the General and there will be a court martial for this Typhuss says as he looks at the Lieutenant. At the briefing room Lieutenant Mitchell is standing at attention in front of the table where General Hunter, Colonel Dualla, Admiral Kira, and General Carter are sitting at. Now before we give you a verdict is there anything you would like to say Lieutenant? General Hunter says as he looks at the young officer. He looks at them. Sirs and ma'ams I'm a very capable pilot I've been through flight school and no matter what it says on my record about that F-302 accident I've been doing good since then, and I love Starfleet and getting to pilot ships and I think I'm in love with the ship I know it sounds weird but its the truth Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at them. Then Colonel Dualla looks at the General. Uh, General may I have something to add Colonel Dualla says as she looks at General Hunter. He nods at her. Mr. Mitchell I've gone over your file when I was picking my crew and I found that you serviced on board the USS Odyssey under both Colonel Emmerson and Colonel Davidson, as relief helm officer how would you like to be chief conn officer on board the first ever Athena class starship Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. Adam looks at her. I'm ready for it ma'am Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at her and then at General Hunter. All right as of right now you're the official pilot of the USS Athena don't make me regret it Lieutenant General Hunter says as he looks at him. Adam nods at the General. Lieutenant grab your stuff and report to the Athena Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He nods and leaves as Admiral Kira walks over to her. I know I should of been more harsh to him but he deserves it sir Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He nods at her and leaves for the Intrepid. Major Hailey gazed at the starship through the view port of the type 9 shuttlecraft. What a remarkable ship, she commented quietly to herself. You haven’t seen the half of it, Major! the helmsman of the shuttle replied. You think she’s a beaut from outside? Wait until you see what she looks like inside!. The shuttle started running parallel to the Athena, but headed towards her aft on the starboard side. Elizabeth tried to get a better view of her through the cramped cockpit of the shuttle, but only managed to make the helmsman uncomfortable. These type 9 shuttles sure are cramped… They reached the aft of the unusual looking nacelles, then swung a slow one-eighty arch to come up directly behind the Athena. The primary shuttle bay, directly behind and beneath the bridge, began to slowly move open. Deck by deck, the huge bay doors receded, until Elizabeth began to wonder just how big the Athena was. Now why the hell would you need a shuttlebay that large?" she asked. Well its really several shuttlebays in one, the helmsman replied, bringing them in towards the ‘top’ of the shuttle bay. As you can see now, the shuttlebay is divided into three sections, all of them as tall as a standard shuttlebay, and wide enough to receive and hold several shuttles, not including the storage bays to either side." Well, I’m sure we’ll never run out of room for our shuttles and runabouts she commented, sitting back in her chair. Shuttle Eight-Theta requesting to be tractor beamed the rest of the way in the helmsman said over a comm channel. Sorry, Eight-Theta, a familiar male voice replied. Tractor beams are still not operational in the shuttlebays. You’ll have to bring in the person who’s going to fix that manually. Elizabeth smiled and commented, Funny, Louis. In an amused tone, Commander Louis Hoshi replied, I’m laughing. Anyway, we were having some problems with the ship’s power relays, and most of our tractor beams as well as a few other systems have gone offline. Looks like you’ve arrived on time. I would only expect work the moment I arrived on Anastasia Dualla’s first command she said, smiling. We’re almost aboard now. See you soon. Hoshi out. With that, the shuttle passed through the atmospheric forcefield that kept the shuttlebay pressurized. A moment later, with a soft sounding, but somewhat violent feeling thud, the shuttle settled to the deck. Not bad, Lieutenant Elizabeth stated, grabbing her duffel bag and heading for the exit. Then another shuttle approaches the Athena's drydock berth. Advanced bioneural command and control circuitry…new impulse engine class…new warp drive class… Anastasia sat back in her seat, staring with interest at the schematics for the USS Athena. She rubbed her eyes, almost unable to believe the information she was reading. Despite the circumstances with which she had received command of the starship, she found himself very pleased with her first command. When he had been first officer, she had only occasionally had command of the ship she was on for more than one shift. With a soft thump, the runabout Meridian set down on the deck. Must have fixed that problem with the tractor beams I heard about, she thought to herself. We’re down, sir Lieutenant Mitchell reported. She’d been rather talkative the entire trip from San Francisco, and had even begun to annoy Anastasia at one point with her banter. Although she wasn’t so sure the pilot would be any serious trouble, she had the distinct impression that there would be more than a few dramas spawning on the ship in the coming months. The side hatch on the runabout opened, and Anastasia stood up. She looked out into the shuttlebay and saw part of the crew was assembled for her arrival. She had never dreamed she’d be here like this, now, getting ready to take command of her first ship. She had to force her hands to stop shaking, and her feet felt more than a little unsteady. She finally worked up the courage and stepped down out of the runabout onto the deck of the ship…her ship! Commanding officer, USS Athena, arriving!" Adam stated while at attention. Anastasia nodded her thanks before she made her way to the podium that everyone was surrounding. So many new faces, she thought, looking at each and every person’s face briefly. I don’t know where to begin getting to know them! She finally stepped up to the podium and activated the little data pad set on top of it. To Lieutenant Colonel Anastasia Dualla, she began reading. You are hearby requested and required to take command of the Athena class starship USS Athena on stardate 52157, we wish you clear horizons, and a good journey to you and your crew signed Admiral Collins, head of Starfleet Operations. Although pretty much on his way out the door towards retirement, the Admiral had been kind to her, and he knew she wasn’t responsible for the events that head led up to the loss of the Heracles. Hopefully the new Admiral that would replace him would be as much of a good person as Collins. She looked up from the small speech and once again looked at her crew…her crew. It was an amazing sensation, knowing that she could give one order that would make all of the assembled people suddenly become a bustling mass of activity. This would be a day she would forever remember…